


SHINY

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie the Niffler, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, POV Niffler, Theft, really - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Charlie sees something SHINY, and comes up with a Dastardly Plan in order to get what he wants.





	SHINY

Charlie's nose twitched with excitement, and he focused his gaze upon the big, circular piece of SHINY. It made a quiet ticking noise that vibrated up his whiskers, resonating wonderfully with the bitter tang that SHINIES smelt of. He shuffled forward, tail wiggling, so absorbed that he only just managed to realise that the SHINY was in the paws of Nest Alpha's Mate.

Charlie chittered with annoyance, and sniffed. Nest Alpha seemed to be absent, but that didn't mean he'd be gone long. He was the one that would catch Charlie in the act, if he was caught at all.

What Charlie needed was a Dastardly Plan.

There were three main parts to a Dastardly Plan: the distraction, the theft, and the escape.

He scurried back into the shadows, and cased the room. There were several large objects, perfect for tripping the bigger creatures over, many dark hidey holes just small enough to fit in, and a crack under the door through which both he and his SHINY would fit.

On top of one of the objects lay Nest Alpha's Mate's stick, which he carried with him everywhere he went. When Nest Alphas's Mate turned his back, Charlie dashed forward. He snatched up the stick between his teeth and bounded across the higher ground that was soft like grass.

Nest Alpha's Mate roared loudly, and chased after him, tucking the SHINY away into his side pouch. Charlie let himself be caught, and wiggled his nose in complaint as the stick was taken. Then, he bit Nest Alpha's Mate, and wiggled free, swiping the SHINY as he fell to the floor.

Stuffing the SHINY into his pouch, he made a dash for freedom. Nest Alpha's Mate began growling, as Charlie wound around the strange branchless trees, dodging the invisible hands that tried to capture him. He collided with the door, and made himself fluid enough to fit through the crack.

Then, disaster struck. Nest Alpha opened the door, and immediately began to yap. Charlie was scooped up, firmly held.

Charlie looked at Nest Alpha, and narrowed his eyes. Nest Alpha looked back.

Unsurprisingly, Charlie was tipped over and tickled. He squeaked as his pouch began to shake, and spewed back up all of his SHINIES. First the ticking SHINY, then several smaller SHINIES that Nest Alpha kept hidden away in his own pouch. After that the SPARKLES fell out that he'd pilfered from Nest Alpha's Pack Mate, and then the circular SHINY that was just the right size for Charlie to curl up inside.

He chittered, angry that his SHINIES and SPARKLES had been stolen. Nest Alpha growled in response.

Charlie was hidden away again in the big pouch that Nest Alpha carried around separate to him, and was caught by Hairy Nest Mate. He was petted, and placed upon his bed of SHINIES, and the familiarity was enough to calm him. He curled up, tired from all the excitement, and closed his eyes to rest.

After all, he could just try again the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
